Angus Lake
"The sweetness of love is short-lived, but the pain endures." -'Thomas Malory' Angus Lake is a hunter attending Valhalla Academy. An isolated child, he spent much of his life in the forest of Blackwood with his grandfather, learning the base of his fighting technique from him. He is based off of the legend of Sir Lancelot of the Lake, from which he derives his last name. His defining coloration is black. Biography Angus Lake was born, not to Hunters but rather colonists. His mother was an architect and his father was a lumberjack, the pair having met in one of the early colonies some years before. When it was overrun by Grimm, Angus was taken in by his grandfather who then traveled back to their ancestral lands in the kingdom of Erebor. While it was a somewhat lonely existence for a child, it turned out to be a wise move on behalf of the grandfather when Angus and his semblance first came into being. Out in the woods, away from civilization he could learn to control his power and examine its limitations. Between that, his training and the numerous chores his grandfather had him do to toughen up, he was soon deemed ready by the old coot, given a letter to turn over to Kringle and kicked out of the cottage to travel to Geat Village and begin the examination to prove his worthiness. Personality Angus Lake is a proud, seemingly perpetually grumpy figure. Outwardly, he constantly wears an expression that screams death which is just a placeholder for his lack of social skills. Awkward around 'city' ways, he's easily goaded to anger in situations which is both boon and bane insofar as he goes. He prefers a straight line when it comes to plans but has proven a gentle sort. He's most calm and at peace outdoors and around animals, which he has something of a rapport with. Headhunter and the Kurgan A family heirloom weapon, that belonged to his grandfather. A katana and its sheath with the ability to transform into a shield-gun, the center firing off shotgun-style rounds. Notable Attributes and Fighting Style Angus Lake is a natural prodigy when it comes to pure weapon usage. He's no more faster or stronger than the majority of hunters, but he makes up for it by pure weapon skill, knowing his armament like the back of his hand. When using Headhunter for example, he relies on speed and mobility, always seeking to evade or redirect an attack rather then outright blocking. When the Kurgan is in play, he switches to a more offensive style. The Black Knight Encasing himself in his aura and reinforcing it to a major degree, Angus becomes a giant, black knight which enhances his personal strength and durability beyond what he can usually attain. The downside to this is that it requires rage to unlock, and removes the majority of his mental limiters. So at the moment, not only is it a certain way to attract Grimm, but also a loose cannon when it comes to integrating it with the team. Motivation to join Valhalla Put simply? Angus doesn't know. His grandfather said Valhalla was looking for people like him, which was a surprise at first. With a semblance that draws Grimm like flies to honey and his own charming personality, he was surprised no one ran him out of town the first time he came for supplies. While it would be nice to meet friends his own age, he's not hopeful. All he could do was try his best to be the best Hunter he could be. Maybe then, he'll have a better idea of what he wants, with his horizon expanded. Trivia * Angus is an accomplished woodsman, though he's less confident indoors and in urban locations. * His fondest memory is ice fishing with his grandfather. * Reading books is his favorite calmer pastime. Category:RWBY RPG